In a next generation wireless communication system, a cell radius becomes very small in comparison with a cellular environment according to the related art and cells have non-uniform distribution due to operations of various cells such as a femto cell and the like. In such an environment, inter-cell interference is the largest factor associated with deterioration of the capability of a User Equipment (UE) according to a packet error.
In order to solve an interference problem in the wireless communication system, accurately estimating an interference signal and channel information on the interference signal is required. In order to accurately estimate an interference signal and channel information on the interference signal, a Reference Signal (RS) may be transmitted on an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex (OFDM) domain in the wireless communication system (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE)).
As an example, the RS may include a UE-specific Reference Signal (URS). The URS refers to an RS used in a transmission mode using beamforming. In general, the URS is transmitted to improve the capability of each UE and is transmitted using a Resource Block (RB) to which a data signal is allocated in a corresponding OFDM signal.
In a wireless communication system according to the related art, the URS of each cell may be transmitted using the same resource as that of the URS or data of an adjacent cell according to a transmission mode of the adjacent cell. In this case, because an inter-cell interference problem according to URS transmission is continuously generated in the wireless communication system, a channel estimation capability of the UE within each cell may deteriorate.
Accordingly, a method of solving the inter-cell interference problem in the URS transmission should be used in the wireless communication system. However, when such a method is used, complexity associated with signal transmission/reception increases. Therefore, a method of fundamentally solving the inter-cell interference problem is required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.